Pikmin: Doomed Time
Immerse yourself within the best Pikmin title to date! In a rare union by Pik4344 Studios and Treyarch, they have given it their all to give this game extra oomph! Watch as stunning high-definition visuals take your breath away. Listen in awe as characters vocalize with astounding realism. The plot may seem insane at first, but this game is like reading a novel in that you can control what happens! New game modes, better multiplayer features, the new use of the WiiConnect, and phenomenal voice acting gives every Hocotatian and Pikmin a new sense of realism that will blow players' minds! No longer will subtitles be present, as human characters speak the language native to the player's region. However, Pikmin still have their adorable vocalizations that have always been. After playing Pikmin: Doomed Time, players will invest a lot of time finding out what happens next in this exhilarating title. However, this title has its fair share of secrets to unlock! Game's Status *Was put on hiatus (ended on June 11, 2011) *Game is being worked on *Beta has started (started on June 13, 2011) Beta Modes Landing Beta The Landing Beta has just began and no information has been posted yet. Beta Multi Beta Multi has just began and no information has been posted yet. Beta DSD Beta DSD has just began and no information has been posted yet. Pik34_BetaTest.DiV A hacker known as "xXxMLG_OlimarxXx" hacked the Multiplayer Beta and retrieved this beta file. The file contains an incomplete boss fight between Louie and his Doom counterpart, released as a hidden file within the beta. Pik34_BetaTest.DiV is only halfway complete and will crash upon Doom Louie beginning the second phase of battle. Beta Signup Sign up for beta now! Playable Characters *Olimar *Louie *President *Pikness34 Abilities Olimar Olimar has a faster and more agile body than most Captains, but is slow with the Jetpack. When throwing Pikmin onto an enemy, there is a small chance that the enemy will receive a small amount of damage upon latching on. He possesses a weak Control of Time. Louie When whistling, beasts may retreat as they are aware that Louie is at the top of the local food chain. They will cower for a while and later charge straight at Louie. To defeat creatures that do this, pummel them with Pikmin while they retreat. Louie runs fast, but skids slightly when he stops. On his jetpack his speed is standard and he maneuvers like a professional. Louie possesses a unique Control of Time. President He is slower than the rest of the Captains when on the ground, although he is agile and can turn sharply on his Jetpack. When an enemy spots him, they may rarely attack him until either they are defeated or he is down, ignoring the Pikmin completely. This is due to his beacon as enemies see him as a large Pikmin. The President cannot control time at all due to his arrival after the Chronoton Storm. Pikness34 Pikness34 is the second fastest leader in the game. On the jetpack, he moves forward quickly but turns slowly. He was the most affected by the Chronoton Storm. Thus he has a strong control that allows him to alter time within a maximum time frame of ten seconds. Because of this, sometimes after he is down, time will skip back ten seconds, allowing the player to avoid their mistake a second time. Story/Plot Hocotate Freight becomes immensely wealthy due to the previous explorations. The President promotes Olimar and Louie by raising their salary. He also expands his company to numerous planets with over a thousand employees at his command. Pikness becomes a honorary explorer along with Olimar and Louie. The President then embarks on his riskiest project to date: the construction of the H5-74 Orbiting Docking Bay, the largest Hocotatian space station even built. After months of tough, grueling work, it is finally ready for commercial use. The President invites Olimar, Louie, and Pikness to the grand opening of the station. The trio hurriedly gets on their ships and blast off in the direction of the Distant Planet. On the way there, they active autopilot and rest in their bunks. Hours later, alarms blare as a dangerous Chronoton Storm heads to their direction. Louie turns on his microwave to eat one final meal while Olimar heads into a Chromimum bunker and Pikness activates his radar to track its location so he can get out of the way. The three ships huddle together and are bombarded by the storm. Their ages seem to increase significantly and quickly reverse repeatedly. The radar and microwave explode and they begin hurdling to the Station. A metal crunching sound as they collide with the structure. They later wake up in an infirmary. With everyone feeling much better after gaining consciousness, the three Captains to head to the grand opening when The President pops up in front of them. He explains that he leased some land to contractors to build colonies. He asks Olimar, Louie, and Pikness if they want to come, which they all enthusiastically agree to. They board their crafts and blast down to the planet. It quickly turns to tragedy as Louie's ship hits a gigantic rock due to a faulty booster and explodes, killing Louie. They all watch in shock and despair, witnessing the death of their dear friend. Pikness thinks about bringing Louie back and watches as, if by magic, time rewinding. Louie and his ship back out of the explosion and fly in reverse. Time then goes back to normal and Louie, quickly acknowledging the faulty booster that will kill him in moments, tilts his ship to starboard direction and lands without a scratch. They all discuss what happened and they spend some time getting used to their new powers. But The President interrupts them and informs them that they will need to build defensive structures to protect the colonies. Suddenly, a load roar is heard that sends a wave throughout the entire area, causing it to age not unlike what the trio experienced. Olimar quickly realizes that the storm was not naturally caused and informs his teammates. Later that first day, they encounter their first Doomed enemy and defeat it. Pikness quickly analyzes it and shudders at the horror. It is the same thing that nearly destroyed Hocotate a billion years ago. They realize time is of the essence, and they cannot afford to lose. Everyone except The President, who fell asleep due to boredom as no one spoke of money, worked up a plan: ensure our people prosper and plot the destruction of the Doom Essence. It is the team's slogan they created that day. Now that they are racing against time to ensure the survival of everything, will they succeed or succumb to the Doom's crushing grip? Game Modes Story Mode: Experience firsthand the intense story of Pikmin: Doomed Time. Challenge Mode: Collect treasures, vanquish monsters, and collect corpses within the time limit. The fastest record with the most points stands highest on the international leaderboards. Two-Player Battle: Play offline with a friend or online with another person and compete to see who the better player is. Online Multiplayer: Play online with people all around the world. Area Creator: Build custom areas for the game in this sandbox mode. Additional terrain, features, and entities will be unlocked the more progress is made in Story Mode. Map Due to the huge distance between certain areas, the map is split up into four sections. Section One .]] Section Two and Torrid Swamp from a tilted bird's-eye view.]] Section 3 , Temperature Desert, and Pneumatic Forest are clustered. This area is mostly flat with the exception of the mountains and temperate desert it is located on. This area has few trees.]] Section 4 --Changed by Pikness34. Gameplay Enemies Just a sample of the foes encountered in Pikmin: Doomed Time are listed below. *Blue Bulborb *Bulbmin *Dimensional Terror *Doom *Doom Pikmin *Doomy Bulbax *Electric Burrowing Snagret *Fiery Bulblax *Glitter Bulborb *Golden Bulbmin *Golden Bulborb *Red Bulborb *Watery Bulblax *Yellow Bulborb Areas H5-74 Orbiting Docking Bay The vast space station above the Distant Planet. This station seems like nothing against the vast blue of the planet. The beginning of the game starts here. Landing site A vast field with the fragrance of life teeming everywhere, at least for now. It is the first area you land in. The other half is not reachable until you get Green Pikmin Torrid Swamp This rainy swamp reeks of decay and filth. The heavy rain just doesn't seem to let up. You need Blue Pikmin to help you with most of this area. Katumbra Plains The tall grass seems to tower up to the heavens, the perfect setting for any ambushes. Be prepared and stockpile sprays. Temperature Desert The crusted and melting basin of a dormant gargantuan volcano. The scent of sulfur is so strong that it breaches our filters. Only Red Pikmin can traverse this volcanic desert. Pneumatic Forest Whirring machinery makes this forest seem alive. The grinding of the machines seems to make a serious melody of impending doom. Yellow Pikmin will come in handy in this area. Cratered Wild The charred, twisted remains of Wistful Wild, or what is left of it. The area was heavily bombarded by the Doom Forces. Be prepared for the fight of your life. The Unknown Nothing is known about this mysterious place. Pikmin Pikmin: Doomed Time includes familiar Pikmin as well as many new ones. Red Pikmin Trait: Nose Red Pikmin are average-size Pikmin with white buds and flowers. They are immune to flames and high temperatures, and have a higher attack power than most Pikmin. They stay in the Red Onion. These Pikmin are important since you cannot complete Temperature Desert without them. Yellow Pikmin Trait: "Ears" Yellow Pikminare average-size Pikmin with white buds and flowers. They are immune to electricity, and can be thrown higher than other Pikmin. They stay in the Yellow Onion. Their place in the game is unconfirmed. Blue Pikmin Trait: Mouth-like gill Blue Pikmin are average-size Pikmin with white buds and flowers. They can breath underwater and are immune to water attacks. They are able to rescue drowning Pikmin if they are nearby and idle. Blue Pikmin stay in their matching Onion. Their place in the game is unconfirmed. Purple Pikmin Trait: Spiky "hair" Purple Pikmin are burly Pikmin that weigh ten times the amount of a normal Pikmin, and can lift ten times more. They have pink buds and flowers and do not have an Onion. They have a little more attack power than Red Pikmin. Purple Pikmin are affected less by wind attacks, can damage and even stun enemies when thrown on them, and their high mass density allows them to anchor semi inter-dimensionally linked objects and organisms to their own dimension. Their place in the game is unconfirmed. White Pikmin Trait: Large red eyes with no iris White Pikmin are small but dense Pikmin contain an unusually high concentration of a chemical highly poisonous to the native creatures of the Planet of the Pikmin in their bodies. They have pink buds and flowers and do not have an Onion. They are immune to poison gas that is also poisonous to the indigenous creatures. Other Pikmin are especially susceptible to this as their leaves, buds, and flowers are constantly bringing oxygen in and out of their respiratory system. These Pikmin are capable of detecting underground objects due to their special eyes. Their place in the game is unconfirmed. Green Pikmin Green Pikmin are immune to acid. They are important since Acid covers a fair amount of two areas. Green Pikmin are found in Green Onions, which are to be confused with an Emerald Onion. Chrome Pikmin Traits: Spikes, nose Chrome Pikmin have twice the attack power of Purple Pikmin. They are as shiny as silver and have matching coloring, and are immune to all hazards except for Fire. No bud nor flower color nor Onion information can be provided as of yet. Their place in the game is unconfirmed. Bronze Pikmin Bronze Pikmin are in the game but play a minor role. Silver Pikmin No info on Silver Pikmin yet. It is unknown if they will actually be included in the game at this time. Gold Pikmin No info on Gold Pikmin yet. It is unknown if these will actually be included in the game at this time. Parasitic Pikmin Parasitic Pikmin infest creatures such as Bulborbs and take over their nervous system. There may actually a few different species of these creatures, as both green and golden leaves have been observed. Juvenile Bulbmin Trait: Look like Red Bulborbs These are Red Bulborbs that have been infested by Parasitic Pikmin, and are also known as Bulbmin. They have white buds and flowers and are immune to all hazards. They cannot follow you out of caves. Juvenile Golden Bulbmin Trait: Look like Golden Bulborbs These are young Golden Bulborbs that have been infested by a species of Parasitic Pikmin that has a golden leaf. Adults of this species have an electrical charge, making these Pikmin obtainable only after Yellow Pikmin are discovered. The juveniles can combine the powers of the Parasitic Pikmin and the Golden Bulborb by charging up an attack with an electric pulse, which usually makes the enemies realize that they need to defend themselves well. These Pikmin are immune to all hazards. The maximum number of juvenile Golden Bulbmin you can have in Pikmin: Doomed Time is fifty, since neither the adults nor the juveniles will not respawn after being defeated. Juvenile Bulbearmin Doom Pikmin Doom Pikmin are Pikmin have been unfortunately infused with Doom Essence. They will attack anything from regular enemies to Captains. Each type of Doom Pikmin is unique, but they all retain their original resistances. Features DLC *Pikness's Theory Of Pikmin *Olimar and Louie skins for Zombie Challenge Versions Wii Normal Edition The purchase includes the normal game which is just $35. Timed Edition The Timed Edition costs $60 and includes the following: *A Pikmin: Doomed Time game disc *A single figurine for each Captain *One Making of Doomed Time CD *A special game box featuring the special clock shown when using Time Powers on its cover. Doomed Edition The Doomed Edition costs $80, and comes with the following items: *A Pikmin: Doomed Time game disc *A single figurine for each Captain and Pikmin *One Pikmin: Doomed Time strategy guide *One Making of Doomed Time CD *One booklet entitled Pikmin History *A code for one extra map from the Pikmin Zombie Challenge *A special game box featuring Olimar fighting his Doom clone on a giant clock on its cover Doomstorm Edition The Doomstorm Edition costs $125, and comes with the following items: *A Pikmin: Doomed Time game disc *The entire Pikmin: Doomed Timed series of figurines for each Captain and Pikmin *One Pikmin: Doomed Time strategy guide *One Making of Doomed Time CD *One booklet entitled Pikmin History *A code for three extra maps from the Pikmin Zombie Challenge *A unique purple and yellow Wii U controller *One replica of the special clock shown when Time Powers are used in-game *A special metallic game box with an engraved cover depicting Olimar, Louie, and Pikness fighting their Doom clones on a giant clock in outer space Wii U Normal Edition The purchase includes the normal game which is just $40. Timed Edition The Timed Edition costs $75 and includes the following: *A Pikmin: Doomed Time game disc *A single figurine for each Captain *One Pikmin: Doomed Time strategy guide *One Making of Doomed Time CD *A special game box featuring the special clock shown when using time powers on its cover Doomed Edition The Doomed Edition costs $98, and comes with the following items: *A Pikmin: Doomed Time game disc *A single figurine for each Captain and Pikmin *One Pikmin: Doomed Time strategy guide *One Making of Doomed Time CD *One booklet entitled Pikmin History *A code for two extra maps from the Pikmin Zombie Challenge *A special game box featuring Olimar fighting his Doom clone on a giant clock on its cover Doomstorm Edition The Doomstorm Edition costs $160, and comes with the following items: *A Pikmin: Doomed Time game disc *The entire Pikmin: Doomed Timed series of figurines for each Captain and Pikmin *One Pikmin: Doomed Time strategy guide *One Making of Doomed Time CD *One booklet entitled Pikmin History *A code for all five extra maps from the Pikmin Zombie Challenge *A unique purple and yellow Wii U controller *One replica of the special clock shown when Time Powers are used in-game *A special metallic game box with an engraved cover depicting Olimar, Louie, and Pikness fighting their Doom clones on a giant clock in outer space Possible Sequel? Review Userbox *Special notice: if you like this fanon game, put this on your userbox. Special Thanks To... *The entire Pik4344 Corp. Team. *Special mention to Treyarch. **Look out for a new game mode they added! Trivia Category:Pikmin: Doomed Time Category:Non-Canon Games